cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Sprague
Physical Description Will was of mid-height for a 13 year old, at 5' 4". He had dirty-blond hair that varied in style, but was closely cropped for a long time. He had a slight-to-medium build that created a rather lanky appearence (though he had recently attempted to build up at least a little muscle), and and he had blue eyes that normally appeared much closer to a dull grey. His clothes of choice when out of uniform were black jeans with a black, or otherwise dark, hoodie top. Background Will was born as Robert Cooper to a family living in Bristol. They were relatively well off, and owned a small house just outside the city - he has gained a slight accent from his position, but this is normally unnoticable. At school, he largely did only what he was asked to do, and not more - he certainly had potential, but never applied himself. He remained a loner for most of his school life, mostly because he did not enjoy talking to other people - he had problems at home. His father didn't like having a son, so on a good day he would ignore Will, and on a bad day he would use him as a stress ball. Will was picked on in school for being a loner, and didn't like fighting back - when he did, though, he normally won due to strength abnormal for someone of his build. An advantage to this was that he never got into trouble because it was believed - correctly - by the school that Will was not the type to start a fight Eventually, his father went fully insane and murdered his wife with a cricket bat while Will was away at school - he was taken into custody before Will got home, and he committed "suicide by cop" two months later after a failed escape attempt from temporary custody ended up with an armed response unit being drafted in. Will was five at the time, and was only picked up by CHERUB at age ten - over the course of his foster home-hopping, he developed depressive tendencies and a rather apathetic approach towards life. Nevertheless, he did well in the CHERUB entry tests, and as such was put into training as soon as the next course started. He passed training on his first attempt, which shocked quite a few of the staff considering his general disposition towards life - apparently, many large bets were lost when he arrived on campus wearing grey. He has been on two long-term missions. The first mission accomplished little due to forces beyond CHERUB's control, and the second went relatively well, aside from a few mistakes made at the beginning. He has also had his share of short and mid-length missions. Personality Will told the counsellor that he is homosexual, though he never told other people, save for Lunar Evans. He required regular sessions with the counsellor to treat depression, which was triggered easily. He had also shown some symptoms of schizoid personality disorder, remaining solitary for a lot of his time, and he also informed the counsellor that he has a "vivid imagination that he submerges himself in when in private". Finally, Will did not strike the counsellor as an emotional person - Will himself once said he only understands two emotions, being "neutral" and "sad". The counsellor believed that Will was capable of performing missions to a good standard, the effect on his education should have been minimal in most aspects, and that his problems were treatable. History Will took part in the Operation Bank Breaker mission, during which he was instrumental in the retrieval of the first case. In late 2011, Will was declared unfit for major missions by a new counsellor, due to a worsening of his depression problem. With this effectively limiting his availability to security checks and recruitment, he entered a much deeper state of depression. Eventually, he slipped away from campus with a sub-compact pistol, leaving his posessions boxed up and ready to go and a note for the chairman announcing his retirement, and committed suicide a distance away from campus. Since he wasn't a major social player and the suicide only made local news, most other cherubs didn't notice his absence. Category:Agent List Category:Retired Agents